tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Omegrica
"The Omegrica, a fine example of the development and fall of any race. Began in a prosperous galaxy, grew quickly, advanced speedily, and had a short period of glory. However, they then readily and rapidly turned on each other and fought to their own deaths in one of the most brutal and massive wars no one ever saw." -Krix Kil'ah, Nyron scientist who has been credited for discovering the Omegrica's home galaxy. The Rise Omegrica, the final creation. They are the final of the three primary races created. Created on a galaxy farther away from the Andromeda Galaxy, near the Virgo cluster, and about a billion years after the Omni, they began as a lifeform created when two stars exploded and their energies combined to form the first Omegrica. Its name was unknown, but from it came a civilization that would last for a sliver of time. It used the energies still in the surrounding area to create more like him, and for one the first time, created a race born with intelligence from it's begining. The Omegrica, a unique race as they reproduce assexually, quickly multiplied and soon created a small colony. Over the next several thousand years, they developed a society and technology. They created stark white structures from the marble found naturally on the planet, and then build their buildings again out of metal, then of Yirrun Crystal, a powerful, white crystaline material capable of withstanding heavy damages. They went from using stone or obsidion to using light bolts within three thousand years. They achieved planetary travel quickly and established a galactic empire within eight thousand years of creation. While a grand empire formed, a darker side was forming as well. The Zershari. In a farther, desolated planted, a small cult formed who believed in using the tradional powers that created the Omegrica, not the artificial technology. They used their powers to create the first form of biological warefare, a deadly virus that would ravish anything in thier way. Already, they linked themselves to what would be called the Psychronic flow of energy. They kept their tool a secret until the time was right. The Fall It was several hundred years before such a time would rise. The Omni, their expansion growning dangerously close to them, posed a threat that could cause the end of the Omegrica. They assembled their troops to gallently fight when the Zershari made their move. Openly fighting against the Omegrica, they quickly gained support and caused a mass of the armies to put down the rebellion. While the fleets moved, the virus was released, quickly killing off the entire planet they released it on. The government of the Omegrica were shocked at the show of death. never before had such a power been used. Within another year, nearly all of the remaining Omegrica had fallen to the disease. The Zershari, having completed their task, then turned their gaze outward to the rest of the universe. From this point on, there are no records recalling the rest of the events of the Omegrica or the Zershari. The information above is all that could be gathered from a Nyron scouting party on the Omegrica homeworld. As far as the party could calculate, the entire race had either been destroyed or remains along the fringe of the universe, living in secret and amoung the shadows.